Fall For You
by Reky
Summary: Você é uma pessoa boa, Zero. E é exatamente por isso que não virá me ver... Death Fic. One Shot.


_**VK não me pertence.  
Death Fic. Se não gosta, desculpe-me. (:**_

Fall For You ( Morrer Por Você )

_**-**_

_**A melhor coisa sobre hoje a noite  
**__**É que nós não estamos brigando  
**__**Será que nós já fomos  
A**__**ssim antes  
**__**Eu sei que você não acha  
**__**Que eu estou tentando  
**__**Eu sei que você está se desgastando  
**__**Estreitando sua queda**_

_**-**_

_Sangue._

_E era o sangue dela que escorria pelas paredes, descendo pelos ladrilhos e desenhos macabros. Desenhos vermelhos. Vermelho-sangue._

_Sangue dela._

_A porta se abriu e o Diretor entrou correndo por ela. Pegou uma toalha que ele nem tinha reparado e cobriu o corpo nu, molhado e manchado de Yuuki. Antes de sair, lançou um último olhar a Zero e se afastou._

_Gotículas de sangue caíram no soalho. O corpo de Zero se retraiu – tanto de prazer quanto de asco. Uma fina gota de suor desceu pela curva de seu pescoço e se refugiou bem no meio de suas costas. Outra desceu por seus olhos enquanto ele reprimia seu comportamento selvagem._

_Selvagem. Zero era um vampiro sem controle de suas próprias ações. Era um verdadeiro monstro._

_Uma mancha vermelha no chão chamou sua atenção e ele se abaixou, arrastando-se naquela frieza dura até alcançar aquela pequena coisinha vermelha. O coração pareceu pulsar mais rápido assim que aquele cheiro penetrou seu nariz. Antes que pudesse se controlar, sua língua saiu de sua boca e absorveu o sangue. Zero aproveitou aquele gosto até o último instante – até perceber o que havia acabado de fazer._

_Levantou-se, colocando as mãos na própria boca. Uma ânsia de vômito se apoderou de si e ele se aproximou da pia, pondo a cabeça ali e botando para fora tudo o que sentia. Ao mirar seu reflexo no espelho, os olhos castanhos de Yuuki o encararam, repreendendo-o._

_- Você quer tanto assim ser um Level E, Zero-kun? Tanto ao ponto de _lamber _sangue do chão, como um cachorro lambe a ração que cai para fora?_

_Algo explodiu dentro dele. Sua mão alcançou o objeto mais próximo e o lançou em direção ao espelho. Apesar de ter sido partido em vários cacos de vidro com o secador de cabelos de Yuuki, os olhos castanhos ainda o encaravam. Dezenas, centenas de olhos. Todos, sem falta, o acusando._

_- Não... Não, Yuuki! Eu não... Eu não queria! Mas eu não consigo mais me controlar...! Yuuki...! – Com as mãos na cabeça, os joelhos de Zero cederam e ele se encolheu no chão. Ele estava enlouquecendo._

_- Kiriyu-kun! Kiriyu-kun! – Kaien voltou e se aproximou de Zero, envolvendo seus ombros com suas mãos geladas. Geladas, diferentemente das mãos macias e quentes de Yuuki. – Yuuki-chan foi levada ao hospital. Vamos, nós temos que ir, Kiriyu-kun!_

_Zero abriu seus orbes cinza, conseguindo ver somente os pés de Kaien. Ele se sentou no chão com as mãos ainda na cabeça. O Diretor lhe lançou um olhar inquisitivo, não entendendo sua quietude. Então, Zero por fim se levantou, pegou uma toalha e secou os cabelos úmidos de suor._

_- Eu não vou, Diretor. Aquele Kaname Kuran irá, de qualquer forma. Yuuki não sentirá minha falta com ele por perto._

_Kaien Cross apenas sorriu. Um sorriso triste, porém compreensivo – um sorriso de pai. Afastou-se novamente com um aceno e uma breve despedida, deixando Zero sozinho mais uma vez. Levantando os olhos em direção ao espelho, aquele castanho conhecido ainda o fitava._

_- Não te perdôo. – Eles diziam, mesmo que sem falar._

_-_

_**Mas segure sua respiração  
**__**Porque hoje à noite será a noite  
**__**Em que morrerei por você  
**__**De novo  
**__**Não me faça mudar de idéia  
**__**Ou eu não viverei para ver outro dia  
**__**Juro que é verdade  
**__**Porque uma garota como você  
**__**É impossível de se encontrar  
**__**Você é impossível de encontrar**_

_-_

_Com o caixão nas mãos, Kaien e Kaname levavam Yuuki para longe de Zero. Ele não poderia lhe causar mais algum mal, afinal de contas. Ela estava morta – e era tudo por sua culpa._

_Zero não visitou Yuuki no hospital, nos poucos dias em que ela esteve consciente. O Diretor sempre chegava a casa com novidades sobre ela e dizendo que ela perguntava sobre Zero, querendo sua companhia. Zero quase acreditava em suas palavras e sempre decidia que no dia seguinte iria visitá-la. No entanto, assim que fechava seus próprios olhos para sonhar, os olhos castanhos de Yuuki apareciam em sua mente e repetiam aquelas palavras silenciosas:_

_- Eu não te perdôo._

_E, quando acordava, Zero sempre arranjava uma desculpa para não visitá-la. E foi assim, até o dia em que Kaien chegou à escola com seu chapéu e seu cachecol nas mãos, a cabeça baixa e a face molhada. Lá fora, nevava. Com uma voz rouca e baixa, anunciou._

_- Yuuki-chan não resistiu, Zero-kun. Yuuki está morta._

_-__** Eu não te perdôo.**__ – A voz da garota imediatamente soou em sua mente. – Zero Kiriyu-kun. Ouviu? Não te perdôo!_

_Zero se afastou e se trancou em sua própria penumbra._

_-_

_**Isso não é o que eu pretendia  
**__**Eu sempre jurei a você que eu nunca desmoronaria  
**__**Você sempre pensou que eu era mais forte  
**__**Eu posso ter falhado  
**__**Mas eu te amei desde o começo  
**__**Oh**_

_- _

_- Hey. – Uma voz de garota proferiu, assim que viu Zero passar pelo corredor. Ele fingiu não ouvir o que seguiu. – Aquele não é Zero Kiriyu?_

_- Quem? – Outra garota perguntou, parecendo não reconhecer o nome._

_- Zero Kiriyu, Sayuri! - A primeira retorquiu, em um murmúrio gritado. Realmente, se ela estava tentando ser discreta, estava falhando miseravelmente! – Você sabe, o garoto que a melhor amiga morreu, há uns três dias atrás._

_- Ooh, sim! Sei quem é!_

_A partir daquele ponto, já não foi mais possível escutar o que as duas fofoqueiras conversavam. Zero estava próximo da sala do Diretor, depois de receber um chamado bem no meio da aula de japonês. Ele franziu o cenho, estranhando aquelas duas garotas fora da sala de aula – afinal, todos os alunos do período diurno deveriam estar seguros em suas classes! No entanto, não se incomodou em realizar seu trabalho de Guardião no momento._

_E, mesmo que se incomodasse ele não teria forças suficientes para tal._

_- Diretor. – Ele bateu na porta, antes de entrar. – O senhor me chamou?_

_Kaien, como sempre, estava encolhido atrás de sua mesa. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e o cachecol estava jogado de qualquer jeito em seus ombros. Ele já não chorava mais, mas também não fazia mais suas conhecidas brincadeiras e tinha seus ataques repentinos. Ao ver Zero, ele abriu um pequeno sorriso._

_- Sim. Por favor, Kiriyu-kun, sente-se._

_Zero assim o fez._

_- Eu... Queria lhe entregar algo há algum tempo, Kiriyu-kun. – Continuou Kaien. Afastou um pouco sua cadeira e abriu a gaveta, procurando por um envelope. Entregou-o a Zero. – Aqui. Sinta-se à vontade enquanto vou dar uma volta pelos corredores, sim?_

_Zero não entendia mais nada, mas apenas assentiu com a cabeça, abrindo o envelope calmamente. Ali dentro, havia um papel de carta cor de rosa e um CD._

_-_

_**Então respire profundamente  
**__**Respire-me  
**__**Sou seu para me manter  
**__**E guarde suas palavras  
**__**Porque essa conversa é barata  
**__**E lembre-se de mim esta noite  
**__**Quando estiver dormindo**_

_-_

"Zero Kiriyu-kun.

Como está? Eu espero que esteja muito bem! Afinal, você merece ficar bem, depois do que nós passamos na semana passada, não? De qualquer maneira, estou lhe escrevendo esta carta para te dar uma bronca! Infelizmente, não será possível fazê-lo à maneira tradicional – você sabe, com tabefes e chutes – pois não posso me levantar dessa cama desconfortável graças à Kaname-sempai e ao Diretor! Eles não me deixam nem beber água sozinha, veja só!

Bem, mas continuando... Eu não estou querendo te dar uma bronca pelo que você fez, Zero. Não. Muito pelo contrário, aliás. Você não teve culpa de nada, viu? Eu que deixei e não pedi para você parar. Eu sabia que já estava fraca, mas eu não _queria _parar. Antes de tudo, já se fazia mais de dois meses que você não bebia meu sangue, Zero. Eu percebia, toda vez que você se aproximava de mim, o quanto você estava se controlando para não ter de sugar meu sangue.

E foi por isso que, naquele dia, eu deixei.

Zero, você é uma pessoa muito boa. E é exatamente por ser uma pessoa assim que você deve estar se martirizando até agora por causa daquilo. Não adianta dizer que não é bom, pois é sim! Se não fosse, sabe o que você estaria fazendo agora? Muito provavelmente, estaria dormindo – sonhando que estaria cavalgando na White Lily e completamente despreocupado com isso. E, também, você estaria me visitando – com um buquê de flores e um sorriso de desculpas no rosto.

Mas eu sei que você está se martirizando porque não apareceu aqui até agora. E, sinceramente? Estou perdendo as esperanças de que, algum dia, você aparecerá.

Afinal de contas, você não é assim, não é mesmo?

Você é uma pessoa boa. Você não virá me visitar por causa disso, Zero.

-

_**Porque hoje à noite será a noite  
**__**Em que morrerei por você  
**__**De novo  
**__**Não me faça mudar de idéia  
**__**Ou eu não viverei para ver outro dia  
**__**Eu juro que é verdade  
P**__**orque uma garota como você  
**__**É impossível de se encontrar  
**__**Você é impossível de encontrar.**_

-

Hey, Zero.

Você sabe o que eu sonhei essa noite? Não?

Eu sonhei que estava na escola com você. Era um dia comum – um dia como qualquer outro. Nós tivemos aula, guardamos a entrada do Dormitório da Noite e vigiamos a escola no Período Noturno. A única coisa que mudou o dia, foi o final. Na hora de nos despedirmos e cada um ir ao seu dormitório, você se aproximou, pegando uma mexa de meu cabelo e olhou fixamente em meus olhos. Depois, com uma voz sussurrada, falou:

- Eu não te perdoarei se morrer, Yuuki.

E então se afastou.

Tenho que admitir que nunca tive um sonho tão estranho.

Mas ele foi o bastante para fazer com que minhas esperanças voltassem e fazer com que eu me fortalecesse novamente. "Eu tenho que estar forte", eu pensei, "tenho que estar forte para quando o Zero vier me visitar. E sorrir. Sim, sorrir!".

Sabe, Zero, eu realmente estou bem. E eu realmente quero te ver. Mesmo sabendo que você é uma pessoa boa, eu só tenho esse único pedido egoísta a lhe fazer. Por favor, Zero..."

_As lágrimas estavam presas nos olhos do garoto, mas mesmo assim, naquele pequeno 'por favor', havia um grande borrão. Yuuki estava chorando ao escrever aquela carta. Aquela parte. Aquele último sopro de vida. Correu os olhos para a data, logo no começo da carta. Dia dois de janeiro. Deveria ser tarde, quando ela escreveu. Pela noite, ela estava morta._

"Sabe, Zero..." _Ela começou de novo. Zero sorriu com a mania da garota._

"Eu tenho um segredo a te contar... Mas só te contarei se você vier me visitar! Senão, eu o levarei comigo ao túmulo! Hehehe, brincadeira!

De qualquer maneira, por favor, venha me visitar! Tenho saudades de nossas discussões. O hospital é tão triste, Zero... E você alegraria meu dia mais que qualquer outra coisa!

De todo coração da sua sempre amiga,

Yuuki Cross."

_-_

_**Porque hoje à noite será a noite  
**__**Em que morrerei por você  
**__**De novo  
**__**Não me faça mudar de idéia  
**__**Ou eu não viverei para ver outro dia  
**__**Eu juro que é verdade  
**__**Porque uma garota como você  
**__**É impossível de se encontrar  
**__**Você é impossível de encontrar.**_

_-_

_A primeira coisa que passou pela mente de Zero ao acabar de ler a carta foi chorar. Chorar e se culpar mais pelo que fizera. Além de tê-la matado, ele também a matou por tê-la feito esperar todos aqueles dias naquele hospital. Porém, antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa sequer, o envelope caiu no chão e ele se lembrou que ali havia um CD._

_Com os olhos, procurou o aparelho de som do Diretor. Esperou alguns segundos até que a vozinha de Yuuki soou._

_- Zeeeeeeeero! – Ela praticamente gritou. Zero fechou os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz tão alegre. – Zero, venha mais perto!_

_- Qual é, Yuuki! Eu não quero, que saco! – Ele ouviu a própria voz sair do aparelho. Abriu os olhos, agora estranhando a gravação. _

_- Por favoooor! – Ela pediu, toda manhosa. – Só uma, vai? O Diretor até já está com a câmera posicionada!_

_- Sim, sim, Kiriyu-kun! – Kaien disse, mas sua voz pareceu sair um pouco abafada. Ele deveria estar mais longe do gravador._

_- Certo, certo! Aqui está bom, então?_

_- Siiiiiiiim! – Yuuki riu. – Só me deixei me posicionar aqui, assim, e... Ei, Zero, sorria!_

_- Sim, sim, Kiriyu-kun! Diga 'xis'!_

_FLASH! – Foi tudo o que ele ouviu em seguida. Depois, um estranho ruído e o barulho de passos se aproximando. Zero imediatamente imaginou ser o Diretor com a foto recém revelada nas mãos indo em direção a ele e a Yuuki. Finalmente, ele se lembrara. Era o dia em que tiraram a foto como primeiro dia no colegial._

_- AAH! – Yuuki soltou um muxoxo. – Zero! Não acredito que você fez essa cara enfezada de novo!_

_- Cara enfezada? – Ele repetiu, parecendo irritado. – É a minha cara, idiota!_

_Em seguida, barulhos de algo se quebrando e alguns xingamentos. A gravação parou por alguns segundos, até que uma música entrou. Era uma música em inglês, com um vocalista cantando como se sentisse muita dor por algum motivo. Sua voz era doce, mas triste. Não conseguiu prestar atenção na letra, pois a voz de Yuuki soou novamente._

_- Zero! – Ela disse. – Esta é minha última tentativa, prometo! O Diretor saiu para ir à cafeteria e o Kaname-sempai já voltou à escola. Bom, eu nem sei se entregarei esta fita para você, mas vale a tentativa, não? Nela, contarei meu segredo mais profundo! Mas você só o saberá se vier me visitar, porque só assim a entregarei! Se você estiver a escutando agora, é sinal que você cedeu ao meu pedido egoísta e veio me visitar. Senão, bem... Esta fita se autodestruirá em cinco, quatro, três, dois, um... HÁAA! TE PEGUEI! – _Não pegou, não. Ele pensou, dando uma pequena risada. – _Zero, eu realmente, realmente, quero te dizer algo. _– _Yuuki parou de falar, mas ele ainda conseguia ouvir sua respiração. De repente, ela começou a se acelerar e Yuuki começou a tossir. – Zero...! Zero...! Eu... Eu te... Desculpe-me, Zero. Eu te perdôo, por tudo! Zero, eu..._

_A gravação parou._

_O tempo parou._

_E parecia que o coração de gelo de Zero havia parado também._

_Como uma boa pessoa, Zero se encolheu no canto da sala de Kaien Cross e chorou. Como uma boa pessoa, ele se despediu de Yuuki e, mais tarde naquela noite, juntou-se a ela novamente em seus sonhos._

_Para sempre._

_**The End.**_

* * *

**Aie! Primeira Fic de VK no FF! *-* Que emoção. Apesar de ser uma Fic dramática, espero que vocês comentem, please! ^^**

**A música de chama **_Fall For You_, do Secondhand Serenade. **Achei tudo a ver com Zero x Yuuki! Por favor, me perdoem qualquer erro!**

**Beijoos!**


End file.
